dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane 26
Hurricane 26 is a location in Season Five of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. It an unseen bar from where Lumen Pierce was abducted. Later, she abducts Dan Mendell from the same bar. Location Ocean Avenue Miami Beach, FL Summary * “Everything is Illumenated” Unknown to Dexter Morgan, Lumen is still in Miami and staying at the Towne House Motel. Against his advice, she is determined to hunt down and kill her rapists. To do this, Lumen changes her appearance as a blonde by applying black mascara to long, fake eyelashes and donning a black wig. She loads a gun, places it in her purse, and leaves her motel room. While Dexter is preparing to kill Lance Robinson, he receives a panicked phone call from Lumen. She tells him that she never left Miami and just shot one of her attackers, but doesn’t know what to do next. Thoroughly annoyed, Dexter stuffs an unconscious Lance in the back of his car and drives to Lumen’s location, a Baywater Marina warehouse. By the time Dexter arrives, the man that Lumen shot is gone, apparently still alive. Dexter is livid and questions Lumen on what happened. He learns that, night after night, Lumen has been going back to the same bar from where she was taken, hoping that one of her attackers would show up. When Dexter asks the name of the bar, she says Hurricane 26, which surprises him because it’s so far away. Lumen tells Dexter that one of her rapists showed up at the bar that night, but he didn’t recognize her. She flirted with him and he soon wanted to go someplace else. After they got in the car, she pulled out her gun and forced him to drive until coming across a warehouse that seemed deserted. She took him inside, and asked him for the names of the other men. When he called her a cunt, she shot him. The amount of blood scared her and she called Dexter for help. Dexter asked how she knew she shot the right man since they kept her blindfolded. She states that she “just knew” and “felt it” the minute he walked in the door. One of the men had smelled of old sweat and chlorine and, when in car, the man had the exact same stench. Dexter is skeptical and reminds her that she almost shot the wrong man under Tuttle bridge. However, Lumen is adamant that she shot the right guy due to her memory and her experience. Dexter asks if she took his wallet or cell phone, but she had not. They squabble about her ineptitude, but Dexter continues to track the wounded man and finds him hiding under a grate. Related Pages * Lumen Pierce * Dan Mendell * Barrel Girl Gang * Baywater Marina Warehouse Trivia * Dexter says that Hurricane 26 is on Ocean Avenue. In real life, there is an Ocean Drive, which is a major thoroughfare in the South Beach neighborhood of Miami Beach. Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Businesses Category:Bars & Clubs Category:Indexter